


man of the match, man on the bench

by catmanu



Series: the ivantoine saga [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, FC Barcelona, Fiddling While Rome Burns, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation Available, and by that I mean writing when I know the winter transfer period is coming, extremely light daddy kink, not like Antoine isn't a bit of a hot mess himself, seriously Ivan get it togetherrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: On the screen was a text from Antoine.Hey is there anything you have to do right nowNot really why?Can I come pick you up? I want to hang out a little if you’re downHe had no idea what Antoine could possibly have been planning. Knowing Antoine, it could be anything. Maybe he wanted to play video games, but Ivan had a feeling it wasn’t that.I’m down.





	man of the match, man on the bench

**Author's Note:**

> -This takes place after Barça's game against Real Betis, where Antoine scored two goals and did his glitter celebration. I meant to finish it like...then, and then thought about abandoning it, but realized I kind of need it to exist for another fic I'm working on. Also, the title is A+.
> 
> -One of Antoine's cars is a [Rolls-Royce Wraith](https://www.rolls-roycemotorcars.com/en-US/wraith-black-badge.html) (man, imagine being rich) all in black and it's a Hot car, probably my favorite of the ones he allegedly owns, so that's the one he's driving in this fic.
> 
> -This fic is now available to read in Persian over at [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/814029592-football-boy%C3%97boy-fanfictions%E2%9A%BD%EF%B8%8F%F0%9F%8C%88-man-of-the-match)! If you read Persian, head on over and check it out!

The angry texts from his friends had lost their appeal hours ago.Honestly, they hadn’t had much appeal to begin with.It embarrassed him, for some reason, having his friends angry on his behalf about him sitting on the bench for the whole game.After he sent enough _haha yeah_s to everyone, the conversations eventually faded out.

His phone was still blowing up, but now it was the usual: Instagram notifications, Twitter notifications, some _grande Ivan! mi ídolo, es una lástima que…es una vergüenza que… _and just as many people calling him a piece of shit, telling him they hope he tore his ACL while training, that he fucked off to Italy, that Barça got rid of him for free…Some even went as far as to say that they hoped he died, which didn’t seem like a normal reaction _at all_ to the fact that he existed.

Ivan was certain he didn’t deserve any of this, and as his screen lit up yet again, he thought about how all he wanted to do was watch an episode or two of La Casa de Papel and go to bed.He’d put his phone on Do Not Disturb and make the whole mess disappear for the night.

Except that on the screen was a text from Antoine.

_Hey is there anything you have to do right now_

His fingers stumbled over the familiar password—his brother’s birthday—for what felt like the first time in his life.

_Not really why?_

_Can I come pick you up? I want to hang out a little if you’re down_

He had no idea what Antoine could possibly have been planning. Knowing Antoine, it could be anything. Maybe he wanted to play video games, but Ivan had a feeling it wasn’t that.

_I’m down. _

_Sweet. I’ll come in my Wraith youre into cars right?_

_Yeah I am haha_

_Cool you’ll like it!_

_Let me give you my address. _

_I already know it _

Ivan smiled. _Creep_

_You wish. I got it from Clement. You wisssshhhhh I was creeping _

_Whatever_

_I’ll be there really soon ok? I’ll text. Byeeeeee daddy_

_Bye, baby_, he whispered to himself. He wouldn’t ever put that in a text.

*

Antoine’s Wraith really was a great car, but after he showed Ivan all of its features, there was a weird silence that just didn’t end. He wasn’t sure what he was even doing here. Or what he should say to Antoine in a situation where they weren’t about to take their clothes off.

Maybe he could talk about Antoine’s goals from earlier.His first of the season, his first for their brilliant team…

When Antoine had scored, he forgot everything.And when Antoine scored again, he forgot everything all over again—-for a few minutes, sitting there on the bench, he felt like just another excited culé, and for those few minutes, that was alright with him.

They were silently winding up a hill with a nice view of the city stretching out beneath them. Ivan had lived in Barcelona for five years but didn’t think he’d ever been where Antoine was driving them right now.

“Ever been up here?” Antoine asked, rolling the windows up a bit and turning off the car.

“Never,” Ivan said.“What are we doing here, anyway?”

Antoine shrugged.“I just thought you might want someone to hang out with tonight.”He scratched his head.“Man…There’s still glitter in my hair.Even though I washed it…”He grinned at Ivan.“Watch out, you’re going to have glitter all over you too.”

Ivan appreciated that Antoine was trying to cheer him up, but his gloomy mood was stubbornly sticking around.“I just...I guess I’m embarrassed or something, because like...what’s the man of the match doing with the man on the bench?”

Antoine smiled and pushed his curls out of his face.

“This,” he whispered, and leaned forward.

The kiss was sweet and Antoine’s lips were always so soft and Ivan couldn’t help but open his mouth wide against Antoine’s to drink it all in. Antoine crawled into Ivan’s seat, backing him against the window, and kissed him deeper. And as he did Ivan could feel him getting hard pressed against his hip—the soft pants he wore made it too easy—and this made him moan into Antoine’s mouth. The sound startled him a little, and Antoine pulled back. His lips were wet, shining in the orange light from the streetlamps outside.

“No, don’t do that. Here.” Ivan pulled Antoine onto his lap. He’d done this before. At least they weren’t in a bathroom. “I like how you feel.” And he ran his hands in between Antoine’s legs and cupped his balls through his pants—Antoine shivered a little and his dick twitched against Ivan’s arm. “You’re so warm. Especially here.”

“Daddy...” He slid his hand further back and squeezed each of Antoine’s perfect ass cheeks. _“Da—daddyyy…”_The sweet little guy squirmed. “I swear. I just wanted to hang out. Maybe bring you back to my place for FIFA and beer. Oh wait, you don’t drink beer. But yeah...”He shrugged. “But then I saw you for real and...”

Ivan traced a finger up the length of Antoine’s dick and rubbed in little circles over the tip, working the fabric over those sensitive spots. Antoine panted. Ivan was proud of himself for being so bold. But so much about today sucked, what did he really have to lose, after all?

“L-let’s get in the back,” Antoine said, grabbing Ivan’s wrist to keep his hand from moving.

Ivan sighed. “We’re going to hook up in the car?How old _are _we?”

Antoine rolled his eyes and smirked. “Well, I’m 28 and you’re 31. We were born in the same month so it makes it easier to do the math...Any more boring questions?”

Ivan sighed harder. “Fuck, Antoine...You knew what I meant. Are you even real?”

“Yeah, daddy. Feel me.”He ground hard into Ivan’s hand. “I’m so real. I’m your good boy, I was man of the match, don’t you want to reward me? Weren’t you proud watching me?”

_Yes, yes, YES! _his head was screaming, so he said “Okay, fine.”

They tangled together as they crawled into the backseat, but Antoine wasted no time in getting them back into the same position they’d just been in. Ivan leaned against the window, Antoine grinding on his lap again, and parted his lips for one of Antoine’s sweet kisses and then another one and another one and then they were panting and grabbing at each other’s hair and shoulders and shirts in a blur of hands and God Ivan was so close to forgetting the whole day.

Antoine pulled back. He was holding Ivan’s face in his hands and his smile was so soft, his whole expression was soft.“I, um, I think you’re really pretty, did you know that?”

“Tell me more.”

“You looked even better when you had that long hair in 2014.Not gonna lie.” Ivan made a face at him._That’s what he thinks a compliment is?_Antoine caught the face and quickly continued.“But you’re ... yeah.”He kissed Ivan again, luckily—Ivan wouldn’t have been sure what to say, and he was turning red.

Antoine rocked on top of him again, rubbing on Ivan’s thigh even harder. If his goal was to come in his pants, he was probably close to achieving it.“Valverde should have let you play.”He worked his hand underneath Ivan’s tight jeans and his underwear.“He should have let you be a part of it._I _wanted you to—”

Antoine stopped abruptly, squeezing Ivan’s mostly-limp dick.“Uh, do you think you can get it up?”

“If we stop talking about me being on the bench...”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.”

Being in charge like this didn’t seem to come naturally to Antoine. It was sweet seeing him try.Ivan looked down and watched his glittery-haired teammate’s hand curl around him underneath his pants and start stroking him slowly. His palm was warm and Ivan dug his fingers into the seat so he could push up into Antoine’s fist. The faster he fucked it, the quicker—the faster—his grip was so strong—

“Oh good, daddy,” Antoine said, giving him a squeeze. “That’s so much better.”

“So what’s your plan for daddy tonight?” Ivan asked, undoing his pants to give Antoine’s hand a little more room.

“I’m gonna suck him off,” Antoine said, licking his lips.“Thought that would be a good reward for me.”

“You’re not wrong,” Ivan said, though he was blushing _again _from how forward Antoine was being. 

“Get your pants off, daddy, I _want _it,” Antoine said, his tongue running over his lips again, and Ivan had never shoved his pants down so quickly in his life.Being in Antoine’s mouth was wild.It was like no other mouth in the world, he thought, and then he thought it again as Antoine began working his lips over Ivan’s dick.Fuck—he wasn’t even using his tongue yet and already it was—

Ivan had the same thought he always did with Antoine: He had absolutely done this before, and probably many times. But with who?

“Mmmmm, daddy…” Antoine breathed as he began tracing his tongue delicately over Ivan’s hot skin, and then, louder, “_Daddy…_” as his open mouth came down fully around Ivan’s dick.

“_Fuck_…Antoine…baby, you’re so—“_You’re so everything_.“You’re so warm…”And he announced the pathetic reality.“I’m not going to last long…”

“Mmmm,” Antoine hummed, his thumbs rubbing Ivan’s thighs in little circles before spreading them apart just a bit more.He began moving his mouth faster, sucking, tightening his throat.

“Can you—can you get more in?” Ivan gasped. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Antoine said, the sound making his mouth clench tighter around Ivan’s dick for a moment, and Ivan threaded his fingers through Antoine’s curls and pushed a little further down his throat.They both made noise at once.

“You’re the _best_,” Ivan said, nearly choking on the words.“You’re fucking _perfect_, Antoine.”Antoine shot him a thumbs-up.

He pulled his mouth off, and Ivan caught a glimpse of how wet his dick was from how far in Antoine had taken him.“I like giving head,” he replied, his voice a little hoarse.

“I mean, no shit,” Ivan said.“Keep going.Daddy isn’t done.”

“I’ll _make _him done,” Antoine said, grinning. 

“I’ll—I’ll give you something nice to swallow.For your reward.For your goals—for making me so proud—“Antoine was licking him up and down making little breathy sounds, and Ivan needed that tight, hot throat back, needed to be _in _Antoine as much as possible, needed—

He put his hand back in Antoine’s hair and gave him a shove and Antoine went easily, his mouth widening just enough to take Ivan in farther again.

“Baby,” Ivan said, his voice getting higher than normal, “I’m going to give you your—not going to last—I’m—“

He came hard against the back of Antoine’s throat.It felt so intense, so wild, that he thought it would never end.He held Antoine’s hair so tight it hurt his fingers, and when he finally let go, his whole body exhausted, he had to flex them a few times because of how cramped they were.

“Thanks for the reward, daddy,” Antoine said, his lips looking bright red in the light.

Ivan managed to sit up and took a look at the appealing tent in Antoine’s pants.He didn’t have the biggest dick in the world, but that didn’t matter.The sight of him hard was delicious.Even though he was so tired that he wouldn’t mind a nap, Ivan reached for Antoine’s bulge.Antoine pushed his hand away.

“I’ll take care of myself.Tonight was about you…You can watch but no touching.”

Antoine whipped off his t-shirt and got a tissue.When he pulled his pants down, his dick sprang out, heavy-looking, curving toward his stomach.He began pumping it more roughly than Ivan would have expected from him.He wished his mouth weren’t watering.Was he supposed to just sit and watch the show?He certainly wouldn’t mind.But maybe he should say something.

“You’re beautiful like this.”_And all the time._“And all the time.”

“Thanks, daddy.”

“Mmmm.Look at daddy while you touch yourself, Antoine.”It was too dark to see how blue Antoine’s eyes were, but he could imagine them just fine when he turned to look at Ivan.“Good, baby.Very good.”

“I think I’d let you fuck me,” Antoine said abruptly. He was grinning like usual while he tugged at himself, like it was all a joke, but his eyes were intense enough to show Ivan it _wasn’t _a joke at all.

Out of the many things someone could have said in response, Ivan went ahead and chose the stupidest one.“In the...?”

“Yeah, _in the._”Antoine’s hand stopped for a moment and he somehow made his stare more intense.“You’re not mature enough to say it? You’re like, older than me.”

“You didn’t say it either.”

“Okay, true.”

Ivan tried to keep the stare going, but Antoine had closed his eyes.“Uh, why are you bringing this up right now?”

“Don’t know, I just—I just thought about it for a second.”As soon as his hand started to speed up, his voice got weaker.Antoine gave in so easily when it felt good, Ivan noticed.He didn’t even bother trying to fight it or prolong it.He wasn’t a bit self-conscious.“Just—_maybe _I’d let you.I just—”

“Yes?” Ivan said, looking at the way the lights outside played across Antoine’s smooth skin and his hardworking muscles.Anything to distract him from—

“I bet it would feel so g—so good inside me,” Antoine panted, his eyes still closed, his face scrunched up.“It does in my mouth—it feels so nice—”

“Good boy, complimenting daddy,” Ivan said automatically, brushing a curl off Antoine’s forehead, but the compliment barely mattered because the thing Antoine had just said was spinning in his mind like a hamster in a wheel, over and over and over._What?What? What? Whaaaat?_

_I’d let you fuck me.I’d let you fuck me. Let you.In the._

“Are you, umm…are you thinking about that right now?” Ivan asked.

“Y—maybe,” Antoine whispered, his mouth hanging open, the tip of his tongue out, his hips starting to roll, letting him fuck into his own fist.Whatever he was thinking about was really getting him going—no, not _whatever._He was thinking about _letting _Ivan—

He suddenly felt sweatier than he’d ever felt after playing a full 90 minutes, and the spinning thoughts were making him dizzy, or at least it felt that way.

“Baby,” he said, “do you think you can you come for me?Like now?Daddy wants it…”

He was feeling something—overstimulated was the word, he guessed—and it was new to him.He didn’t like it.

“Y-yeah, think I can, I just—”Antoine moaned softly and Ivan noticed how nice the expression looked spreading out over the perfect, strong structure of his face.His free hand groped around for something.Probably the tissue, Ivan realized.

“No, baby, don’t use that, I’ll help,” Ivan said.His instincts were ahead of his thoughts again, and he wrapped his hand around the head of Antoine’s dick and Antoine grunted and took a loud, shuddering breath in and then came hot and sticky into Ivan’s palm.Ivan felt his fist clenching and squeezing underneath his own, and thought again about how Antoine was not gentle with himself.

He filed that information away in the back of his mind, even though he wasn’t sure why he’d need it.

“Oh,” Antoine said, relaxing against the seat and Ivan’s shoulder.Sweat had collected on his forehead like a little crown.“Oh my _Goddddd._”

“You don’t have to be that dramatic,” Ivan said.He held out his hand.“Clean daddy off now.”

“Gimme a sec,” Antoine replied, and and pulled his hair back with a hair tie he’d had around his wrist before leaning down to lick his own come off Ivan’s hand.He kissed Ivan’s palm a few times as he did.Light little kisses.It was nice.

As Ivan’s skin tingled wherever Antoine’s tongue touched it, an image flashed through his mind: him lying in bed, Antoine getting up and walking through the room with something white and sticky running down the back of his—The thought interrupted itself to replace itself with a different one: Antoine sprawled on his stomach, his hands twisting in the sheets, Ivan stretched out on top of him, his dick buried as far inside Antoine as he could go, whispering _shhhhh baby _in his ear as Antoine moaned _daddy _so loud the whole world could probably hear—

Ivan shivered.He didn’t think he’d ever had a fantasy that had come with _sound._

“Daddy,” Antoine said softly. “I’m done cleaning you off...”

Ivan tilted his chin up and kissed his wet lips. “Good job, baby,” he said. “You came so hard in daddy’s hand, and you got it all clean. I’m proud of you.” If he was going to have to taste a dude’s come while kissing him, he guessed Antoine was a good choice. Sometimes, like now with his curls glowing in the orange light from outside, he really looked like art. They were a good-looking couple even though they weren’t a _couple, _Ivan thought. People would probably pay to watch him pound Antoine into a mattress and pull his curls and bite his neck—Just the thought of it made him shiver all over again.

They leaned on each other in the backseat of the Wraith. Antoine still had his pants down around his thighs. Ivan thought his dick was pretty cute when it was soft. He’d seen it like that in the showers, in the dressing room, but first he was trying not to look, and then trying to pretend that he hadn’t jerked it off. Now he could just admire. And put his hand on it fondly. Which he did.

“I wish I was 16 again,” Antoine sighed. “Then I’d be ready to go again like...now.”

“Yeah? If you were anything like I was when I was a teenager you wouldn’t even make it to two minutes.”

Antoine snorted. “So you haven’t changed at all then.”

“Hey! _Fuck_ you,” Ivan said. “Like you’re one to talk.”

“_Baaaaaad _daddy,” Antoine sang. “Using bad words...” He kissed Ivan on the cheek. “Did I make you feel better?”

“Yeah,” Ivan said, rolling Antoine’s soft dick between his fingers. “Getting my dick sucked tends to do that.”

“Good,” Antoine said. Ivan felt his dick twitch underneath his hand. “You want to try it again?”

“Uhhhh,” Ivan said. Heat was pooling between his legs now, and he didn’t know whether to be embarrassed that Antoine had this effect on him, or pleased. “Uh, sure,” he said, and spread his legs to make room for Antoine to lie down.

Antoine stretched out on his stomach again and spoke with his mouth just inches from his dick; the heat of his voice felt almost as good as his lips and tongue did. “It’s good that you’re so smooth down here but you’re still gonna have glitter all over your balls, I bet.”

“I’ll live,” Ivan said. He was soft enough that Antoine could fit almost all of him in his mouth...but not for long if he kept it up. “I mean, not everyone gets to do this with the man of the match.”

Antoine pulled his mouth back. “And not everyone gets to do this with the prettiest guy on the bench.”

_I can live with that, _Ivan thought, and wrapped his leg around Antoine’s back. There would be time to hope he started in matches again, and there would be plenty of time to think about what Antoine had said he _might _let him do, but for now, _I can live with that. _


End file.
